Esta vez no es suficiente
by mars992
Summary: A veces dejamos que los demas nos metan su miedos, haciendonos creer que son nuestros, muchas veces podemos confundir un sentimiento tan puro como el amor con la lujuria. Bella tomo su decision y ahora debe pagar las consecuencias. H/V Ed/B.


_**Todo los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S.M.**_

_**Lo siento, pero no...**_

Aún podía sentir sus labios en los míos. Cada toque de su piel con la mía. Todo.

Sabía que lo quería más allá de todo, pero no podía negar más que él siempre tuvo razón. Lo amaba.

Esa noche que sus labios se juntaron con los míos, lo supe. Ese remolino de pasión que nos envolvió a ambos y que quizás ninguno pudo ni quiso parar.

A dos semanas de mi boda con él, aún no podía dejar de recordar cada detalle de esa noche. Mi mente y mi corazón estaban confundidos. Sólo podía ver como todo se salía de control y la boda cada vez estaba más cerca. Mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz. Sabía que algún día debía decir la verdad, aún sí significase dañar a uno de los seres que más amaba en mi vida.

Y ese día había llegado.

-Hola cariño- saludo antes de tratar de besar mis labios. Aparte mi rostro.

-Necesitamos hablar- Me miro confundido.

-¿Sobre que?- Lo mejor era decirlo ya. Como cuando retiras una bandita. Entre más lento lo haces, más duele.

-Estuve con Jacob-

-No me importa- Lo mire sin entender ¿no me importa? ¿como puede decir eso?

-Edward _estuve _con Jacob-

Pude ver claramente reflejados sus sentimientos en sus ojos.

_Confusión_

-No me importa. Entiendo que él sea tú mejor amigo y lo quieras, pero eso no significa que me moleste que...

_... _hayas estado con él_- _término apenas en un susurro.

_Negación_.

Bajo el rostro.

_Entendimiento_.

Retrocedió

_Ira_.

Cerro sus manos_._

_Tristeza. _

Subió su mirada hasta posarla en mi_._

_Dolor._

Cerro sus ojos_._

-Yo lo siento, pero lo a...

-Entiendo- me dijo antes de poder yo terminar de hablar.

-Entiendo- repitió más para él que para mi.

-En serio lo hago-

Fuese preferido mil veces que me gritará, me insultará en cuanto idioma supiese, lo que sea. Menos ver la cantidad de dolor que reflejaba su mirada. Un dolor que rasgaba cada parte de mi ser.

Antes de poder hablar su teléfono sonó.

_Alice_. Pensé.

Contestó.

-La boda se cancela- fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Admito que esa era mi idea.

Admito que eso era lo que quería decirle.

Admito que todo eso comenzó como un requisito que debía llenar para estar siempre a su lado en la eternidad.

Admito que iba a cancelarla.

Admito que secretamente deseaba que él no lo permitiera

Pero sobre todo admito que oírle decir esas palabras, hicierón que algo en mi alma, en mi corazón y en mi mente hiciera _clip_.

Acaba de destruir una vida que pudo estar llena de felicidad, al lado de Alice, aceptando a regaña dientes ir de compras con ella. Al lado de Emmett, avergonzandome con sus bromas y llena de abrazos de oso. Al lado de una maternal Esme, tratandote como sí fueras su hija. Al lado de un sabio y comprensivo Carlisle, apoyandote en todo momento. Al lado de una Rosalíe altiba, pero que al conocer te dabas cuenta que todo era una facha y tras ella se encontraba una mujer que amaba a su familia con locura y no podía vivir sin su hombre mono. Pero lo principal y más importante. Una eternidad a lado de Edward, llena de amor, cariño, alegría, comprensión, pasión, respeto, confianza, entendimiento. Una vida al lado del hombre al cual amaba sobre toda las cosas. Sobre _Jacob_.

Esa comprensión llegó a mi, tan fuerte como una bola de demolición contra mi cuerpo.

Acaba de comprender todo. ¿Amaba a Jacob? Sí. ¿Más que a Edward? NO. Su tacto no hacía que mi corazón dejase de latir y luego empezara a toda velocidad. Su dolor, me dolía, su felicidad, la sentía, pero nada de eso era mío. Con sólo una sonrisa de Edward mi corazón saltaba de alegría. Su dolor, era el mío. Su tristeza, su felicidad, la mía.

Muy tarde me acababa de dar cuenta que había confundido el amor con el enamoramiento, la pasión con la lujuría y el miedo con la esperanza de una vida junto a mis padres y Jacob. Pero sobre todo sus sueños de una vida con una pequeña casita e hijos con los míos. Me deje llevar por la fantasía de una vida que nunca fue mía y un miedo que disfrace de esperanza por tener mis propios hijos.

¿Que había hecho?

Tan pérdida en mi epifanía estaba que no noté como gruesas lágrimas caían de mis mejillas, hasta que sentí el gelido tacto de Edward.

Me arroje a sus brazos

- Lo siento, lo siento, Por favor perdóname. Yo te A...-sus gelidos dedos callaron mis palabras.

-No puedo- Mi corazón dolía. Por supuesto que no me perdonaría. Quizás ya me odiaba. Lo entendía.

-Te amo- Sus palabras fueron un balsamo para mis heridas. Después de oírlas trate de besar sus labios y agradecer su perdón, pero antes de poder hacerlo, continuó.

...pero no puedo estar contigo.

Sus palabras quedaron sonando en mi mente una y otra vez.

-Edward yo...

Volvió a callarme con sus dedos antes de limpiar mis lágrimas con dulzura.

- Te perdono. En serio lo hago, pero necesito tiempo. Esto me duele pero no puedo estar contigo. No así. Yo...

Se tenso. Al principio no lo entendí, hasta que vi emerger la imagen de Jacob.

- ¿Que haces aquí chupasangre? deja en paz a Bella. Ella ya se dio cuenta de quién realmente ama es a mí. ¿quieres verlo por ti mismo?- La cara de Edward se desfiguró, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió erratica. Sólo una vez vi esa seña en su rostro. Un lugar vino a mi mente y un sólo nombre._ Volterra. Jane. _

En ese momento lo entendí. Jacob estaba recordando _esa _ noche. Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta y un sólo pensamiento cruzó mi mente. ¡No!

De pronto sentí una ráfaga de viento y sus gelidas manos eran sustituidas por otras. Al abrir mis ojos él ya no estaba. Se había ido... otra vez.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?¿por que?¿por que?... mis reclamos y quejas fueron calladas por un pecho, pero no por el que quería.

-Es lo mejor Bells. Sabía que eras demasiado buena para decirle la verdad y que serias capaz de casarte con él para no dañarlo, pero él merecía saber la verdad- Me aleje de sus brazos.

-¿Que verdad según tú?-

- Según tú corazón Bella y es que me amas a mí- Término con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡No te amo!- grite a todo lo que pude.

... confundi mi enamoramiento por tí con el amor que siento por él- aclare mientras caía al suelo llorando.

-¿Que? pero yo... la semana pasada... esa noche...- Jacob abría y cerraba la boca.

Sonara egoísta, pero ya nada me importaba. Sólo quería correr detrás Edward y suplicar su perdón.

¡¿_Pues_ _que_ _esperas?_

Sabía que mi conciencia tenía razón, pero antes le debía una explicación a Jacob.

- Lo siento, yo pensé que te amaba y al escuchar tus palabras realmente lo creí. Me pude ver contigo, junto a mis padres, Billy y una gran familia. En serio lo hice, pero cuando oí decir a Edward "_La boda se cancela" _mi mundo se destrozó. Sólo podía pensar en todo lo que perdía y me dí cuenta. Todo los sueños que pensé que dejaba al estar a su lado y podía tener al tuyo nunca me pertenecieron. Esa no era yo. Los niños, la mortalidad, mi alma, una vida junto a mis padres, nada de eso era mío. Tú mereces que alguien te ame sobre todo, que su opción número uno seas tú y siempre tú.

Suspiró.

Jacob besó mi frente antes de salir.

-Eres una buena chica Bella-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en la oscura noche.

Rápidamente busqué mi teléfono y llamé a Edward. No respondió. Llamé a Alice. Tampoco. Esto cada vez se parecía más a la últimas vez, pero sabía que no se podría ir así ¿cierto?

Llamé, llamé y llamé, pero nunca respondió. No tenía manera de ir a la casa Cullen. Mi auto en este momento se encontraba en su garaje, pues Edward me había traído y llevado en su volvo los últimos días. A buena hora mi monovolumen había decidido "Morir" y la patrulla de Charlie se encontraba en la comisaría. Sólo me quedaba esperar a mañana para yo ir o rezar para que él viniera.

Con ese último pensamiento me quedé dormida, eso sí, con la ventana bien abierta.

A la mañana siguiente el no apareció, así que me puse mi sudadera más gruesa y camine hasta la parada de bus más cercana. Después de dos horas, estaba al frente de la casa Cullen. Apenas tuve tiempo de acercarme cuando una furiosa Rosalíe me abrió la puerta, me tiró un sobre y cerro.

Con sólo verla reconci mi nombre escrito con su perfecta caligrafía.

Rápidamente la abrí.

_Bella._

_Se que quizás en este momento me odies por no ser capaz de decirte estas palabras de frente, pero ayer cuando trate las imágenes de Jacob no me dejaron pensar con claridad y sólo pude huir como un cobarde._

_Alice me contó que hoy estarías allí, que me habías escogido a mi, y aunque no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarte por tus acciones, pues yo mismo te empuje a sus brazos cuando te dejé aquella vez, siento que en este momento esto me sobrepasa. _

_Te amo, no lo dudes, pero está vez no es suficiente. Se que soy un hipócrita al decir esto después de todo lo que te he hecho, pero así es como me siento._

_Te amo con todo mi ser, pero está vez no basta. Lo que sucedió con Jacob mató el respeto en nuestra relación, la confianza en tí ¿de que me sirve amarte sí no podré confiar en tí? se que sí siguiera como sí nada, tarde o temprano en alguna discusión o problema te lo sacaré en cara en un ataque de irá, mientras tú a mí, mi abandono de aquella vez ¿de que sirve ignorar esto sí mi dolor me recordará que no fui lo suficiente para tí? se que mi cabeza se llenara de: ¿que hice mal? ¿acaso todo fue mi culpa? ¿mi egoísmo será tan grande que seré capaz de arrebatarte tus sueños?_

_Te amo y de eso no hay duda, pero necesito tiempo para curar mis heridas y borrar esas imágenes de mi mente..._

_Te amo y por eso no te pido que me espéres. _

_Te amo y por eso sólo te deseo felicidad._

_Te amo y por eso me voy. _

_Te amo y por eso se que regresare. _

_Te amo, es lo único que se por ahora, pero que por primera vez no me es suficiente. _

_Te amo y por eso no puedo estar junto a tí. _

El se había ido, pero con la promesa de volver y yo sólo sabía que debía buscar la manera de esperarlo. Sólo debía seguir el plan inicial. Quería que fuese él quién me convirtiera, pero ahora sólo me importaba el poder esperarlo.

_Porque te amo y se que nunca cambiara. _

_Porque te amo y se que podré esperar._

_Porque podré soportar lo que sea, simplemente porque te amo._

Entre a la masión Cullen.

-Estoy lista Carlisle_...-_


End file.
